


When I Tripped Over Love

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gabriel uses way too much emojis, Insecure Gabriel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Military Dean, Musician Gabriel, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: Sometimes, you meet love in ridiculous ways.And sometimes, you meet the love of your life in the most ridiculous way.





	1. Don't wear shoes that you have to tie

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda written for my friend & beta-reader, who happend to give me inspiration for this fanfiction...  
> The beginning is inspired by something that happened in real life...  
> All the love goes to her! :)
> 
> (I'm always open for ideas from people, so don't hold back if you have one!! :D)

"Sam, stop staring outside. They're gonna answer soon enough."

Sam nodded, turning and looking up at his brother. Yesterday, he went to a job interview at a well-known law firm that was searching for a lawyer. They said they would send a letter if he gets the job. The younger brother couldn't help himself but look further outside, hoping that magically the mailman appears. 

Dean sighed. "Sammy, how about you try and think about something else?"

"I can't. This is the best law firm around. It's near enough that I don't have commute, every office is beautiful and the payment is amazing. It's just perfect, Dean!"

"Then... how about you go and buy a new suit? At least then you're outside and don't bend your back in weird ways to look out the window." Dean said and tossed his brother the keys to his baby.

"I guess it makes sense...? Alright, see you in a bit." Sam smiled a little for a second and then got up to put on shoes and his jacket, then left the apartment.

-~-

Sam left the shop with two different, classy types of suits and decides to stay a little longer in the mall for a little snack. He goes to a stand in the middle of the mall and got himself a salad, then sat down at a bench nearby to look at all the people rushing past him, busy with shopping.

After a short while, he heard music playing somewhere in the mall. It was a happy, rather fast guitar song that lessened Sams anxiety and stress. He found himself quietly humming to the tune and smiled softly. 

_'Maybe it was actually a better idea to come here than spend the day cramped inside the apartment...'_

The brunette finished his salad and began to walk towards the exit. 

_'Huh... the music suddenly stopped... or is this the end of the song?'_

He looked down in thought and noticed that the knot in his shoe laces loosened. Sam got down on one knee to tie his shoe, but what he didn't register was the man running in his direction looking behind him. 

The man stumbles over Sam and falls on top of him, trapping him under his weight. Sam looks up to the man completely confused and has no idea what just happend.

_'what...'_

The man looked back and then down between them, smirking. "Hey, while we're at it, why not continue this naked in the bedroom?"

_'WHAT!?'_

Sam blushes a little at the comment and pushes the man off of him. "Wha- why- how th- what! W-we don't even know each other, how can you even begin to think that I would- with you- wha- no!" Sam rambles and covers his face with his hands, totally embarrassed.

The mysterious man begins to laugh softly. "Heheh, you're kinda cute. Of course it was a joke." he looks behind him again, seeing the mall security catching up to him. He stands up, takes Sams arm and starts running again, dragging the brunette with him. 

Sam silently followed, mostly because he was curious who this man was and why the security was chasing him and figured he could get answers if he goes with the flow. 

They run outside the mall, then into the nearby park. The two sit down on a bench, catching their breath. Only then Sam notices the big suitcase the man had with him. 

"So, uh, why was the security chasing you?"

The man leans back and sighs. "The mall doesn't want musicians, they kick out everyone who tries to play there. Simple as that. Now it's my turn to ask something, what's your name and phone number?" He winks at Sam.

"So you were the one playing earlier? I knew the music had stopped too suddenly... Anyways, my name's Sam. Sam Winchester, and I'm not giving my number to a stranger."

"Gabriel Novak. Gabe is fine, though. Now I'm not a stranger anymore, right?"

Sam chuckles. "Are you that desperate?"

"No, but have you seen yourself in the mirror? Hot damn. People must be hitting on you constantly!" Gabriel says excitedly.

Sam hums for a moment while thinking. "Uhm... kind of? But mostly by girls."

Gabriel suddenly looks pained and almost winces. 

_'Of course he was straight. Another rejection, nothing new. Guys are always either straight or want someone sexier than me. I'm gonna die alone, I can see it coming.'_

He gets ripped out of his thoughts when Sam hold out his hand to him. "I don't know if it's a good idea, but give me your phone so I can give you my number."

Gabriel hesitantly reaches for his phone and hands it over to the tall man. Sam quickly creates a new contact and saves his number under the name 'Sam, the hot one', then smiles at him. "Don't complain, you were the one who called me hot."

"Y-you're not... straight?" Gabriel asks quietly and swallows audibly.

Sam crosses his arms and looks up into the sky, thinking. "I dunno, actually. I've dated girls and I already experimented with guys, too. I didn't think about that much, though. So I guess I'm bi, but I don't want to label it exactly th... Sorry, I'm rambling again..."

"It's fine. I think it is adorable..." Gabriel says with a smile and opens his suitcase, taking out his guitar. "Got a wish? I'll play anything, except wonderwall."

Sam chuckles and leans back against the bench. "Then... how about stairway to heaven?"

"Good music taste, Sasquatch." Gabriel smiles and begins to play.

-~-

They stayed like that for a while, Sam listening to Gabriel playing guitar and the two chatting occasionally. Gabriel felt weird around Sam, at first he just thought that the man was steamingly hot when he literally stumbled upon him. But now... as they continued to talk about all kinds of different things and telling stories from their life, he felt... at home, somehow. It felt like if he had already known him for years and if he's with him everything will be fine. 

Gabriel began to slowly move closer to Sams side everytime the man wasn't looking until their shoulders were nearly touching. After a few minutes Sam looked at his phone and then got up. "It's getting late so... I guess I'll head home... Call me?"

The shorter man smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course, but only if you don't mind to go on a date with me some time."

"I'll look forward to it." Sam says and leans down to give Gabriel a kiss on the cheek, then quickly left.

Gabriels face burned up and got the shade of a tomato. He looked after Sam in complete silence, but screams on the inside. 

_'HOLY DAMN HE LIKES ME BACK WHAT DO I DO?! HE'S SO HOT AND SEXY HOW CAN HE BE AT THE SAME TIME SO ADORABLE AND GENLTE??'_

Meanwhile Sam blushed too and tried to cover his face. 

_'You kissed him on the cheek like a damn schoolgirl in love! Now he'll think you're a virgin that no one wants because you're too much of a weirdo... great job, Sam.'_

Sam got home as fast as he could, not a single thought anymore about his job interview but his whole mind spiraling around the musician.


	2. YOU RUINED DATE NIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Gabe uses the most ridiculous emojis when texting, who's with me? :D

Sam entered the apartment in the late afternoon and sat his bags on the table in the kitchen. Then he went to the living room and sat down next to Dean, who was watching some hospital soap on TV.

Dean gave him a beer from the sixpack on the couch table, his gaze never breaking from the screen. "How was the shopping?"

"Great actually. And definitely distracting. A street musician tripped over me when I wanted to tie my shoe and somehow he has my number now and we want to go on a date sometime."

The older brother finally teared his eyes from the TV to stare at Sam. He opens his mouth several times and closes it without a word. After almost a minute he brings himself to speak. "Sam, I swear, do you even realize how fucked up and straight from a romcom that is?"

"...yes? But he's really cute!"

"What are you? A 13-year old schoolgirl who crushes on their senpai?"

"Their... what?"

"Forget it." Dean looks back at the screen, already sinking back into the story of that one nurse who slept with the surgeon and wonders if she loves him or not.

That night, Sam googles before bed what a senpai is, and decides for himself that if anything, _he_ is the senpai and Gabriel the kouhai. 

-~-

The next morning, Sam goes to the kitchen and spots a letter next to his shopping bags, and Dean drinking coffee, leaning back against the counter. "Go open it, I'm curious too, y'know?"

Sam takes the letter and careful opens it. He silently reads it and then grins widely at Dean. "I can start on monday!"

Dean smiles back and turns to make Sam a cup of coffee.

The younger takes the coffee with a thanks and goes to sit down when his phone rings. He picks it up and sips happily his drink.

_"Mornin' hot stuff! How's it hanging?"_

"I got the job at the law firm, starting monday. So I'd say this morning is pretty great so far. You?"

_"Oh you know, cheap coffee at a run down café, thinking about places to play without getting in trouble and ...thinking about you. Not a bad morning either."_

"Can you even do that? Not getting into trouble?"

_"You got me. Then let's say less trouble than yesterday. Anyways, what are your plans for today? We could go eat lunch together if you want..."_

"Sure, if you're up for it we could go picnic?"

_"Sounds amazing! I'll bring the drinks and blankets."_

"Then I'll cover the food. Wanna meet in the park, at... 1 p.m. maybe?"

_"Alrighty then. See ya, Sammich!"_

With that, Gabriel ended the call. Sam sighed delighted and looked at his brother, who was looking at him with mischief.

"Have fun at your date, Sammy. Don't leave your school crush hangin'."

-~-

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit I'm such an idiot!" Gabriel nearly shouts, about 10 minutes before the date.

"How could I forgot to wash my clothes! The cleanest I have are these from yesterday... Just hope he doesn't bring it up, Gabe... You got this..."

Gabriel quickly puts on the clothes and went to buy drinks before heading to the park.

When he arrives, Sam is already waiting at the bench they sat on yesterday. Gabe walks over to him with a hesitant smile. Sam stood up when he saw the shorter man approach and smiles back.

"Heya."

"Hey, Gabe. I found the perfect spot for us." The brunette says softly and points to a spot further in the park. Sam leads Gabe to the spot and let him spread out the blanket before sitting down. They unpacked their bags, Sam filling the space between them with various snacks, fruits and sandwiches and Gabriel glasses and two bottles, one soda and one wine. 

"Is everything alright?" Sam asks while taking a bite out a sandwich.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, yeah... I'm fine. Just thinking a bit..." Gabriel replies nervously.

"About what?" Sam asks and quickly puts his hands up in defense. "You don't have to tell though, If you don't want to..."

Gabe laughs a little, even though he is not at all amused and sighs. "If I tell you, you would run for sure. But maybe I should, before I get too attached when you leave..."

Sam suddenly glares and takes the hands of the other into his, and Gabriel feels his throat tighten up. 

"Gabriel. As long as you don't say that there's a killer clown behind me, I promise that I wont run. I know, we don't even know each other 24 hours, but I already like you and I want to know what's troubling you. I swear I wont judge you or anything."

"Ever saw American Horror Story? The clown from season 4 is behind you."

There's a short silence between them before they both begin to laugh uncontrollably. Sam lightly shoves him with one hand, but still holds onto the other.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sam says smiling and finishes his food.

The two of them stay until sunset, having drained the wine at some point and were mostly laying on the blanket, talking. Gabriel tells Sam about all the places he's been and what pranks he pulled in which cities, making the taller giggle every now and then.

That night, when Sam got home, he shows Dean a picture he took together with Gabe and his smile on the picture hasn't changed from the one he wears when falling asleep.

-~-

The next day, Gabriel realizes he has to go and play more, or else he can't buy food anymore. So he nearly play his fingers bloody, having a certain plan in mind: taking out Sam for fancy dinner. 

_'It's the least I can do to try and keep up with him and his paycheck...'_

He texted Sam that he'll be busy for a while working, and they talked over the phone every night for at least one hour.

-~-

Gabriel sits on the park bench in the early afternoon, counting the money he's saving since a week. It was finally enough to take out Sam for a real, nice date. He grinned to himself and put the money away, pulling his phone out instead and texts Sam.

 _"Hey hot stuff, wanna go out for dinner today? My treat (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡° )_ ♥ _"_

He fidgets a little, impatiently waiting for an answer. He gets it two hours later, when Gabe almost gave up on looking at his phone every few minutes.

_**"Sorry, but I'm kinda bedridden... I caught a cold this morning and slept the whole day so far. But keep it in mind, I'd love to go out for dinner with you!"** _

_"Want me to come over and kiss it better?_ (づ￣ ³￣)づ _"_

**_"Sure, my brother's not here today and being sick is total shit when you're alone."_ **

Sam texts his adress with it, hoping he didn't make a huge mistake by inviting that energetic goofball over when he wants to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to turn down Gabriels plans two times. He sighs lightly and flops back down on his bed.

 _"Yay! See you in a bit_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _"_

Gabriel smiles and starts to run to Sams apartment, making a little stop to buy chicken soup and some medicine. Half an hour later, he stands in front of the door and rings a little tune. He hears Sam shuffle across the room and curse a little before opening the door. 

Gabriel instantly greets him by pulling him down by the shirt, kissing him lovingly. The taller one smiles lazily into the kiss, pulls Gabe inside and closes the door, their lips not parting.

Sam is the first one to pull away, trying to catch his breath but ending up coughing. Gabe chuckles and gives Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hope you know that you kinda ruined date night."

"Wasn't intended, sorry Gabe." Sam says, smiling apologetic, and that sight alone makes Gabriels insides feel like on fire.

"It's alright, now we can watch movies and cuddle while I force you to take gross medicine!" The shorter man exclaims and almost shoves Sam on the couch. "I hope you don't mind."

Sam simply smiles and shakes his head. He takes the blanket that was on one couch end and drapes it around himself while Gabriel heated up the chicken soup.

"Do you want to watch a movie or be cliché and watch netflix?" Sam asks.

"Hmm.... before I unleash chaos in search for a movie I'll go with the cliché. Can we watch Gravity Falls?" 

Sam shrugs, letting him pick since he's too tired to concentrate properly anyways and likes the pure expression of excitement on his lover's face.

Gabriel puts the soup in his lap and makes Sam swallow the medicine he brought when the opening played. 

"A kids show? Are you seriou-" Sam started but was interrupted by Gabriel, who put a spoon with soup in his mouth and chuckles. The lawyer swallows the soup and waits until Gabe takes out the spoon before speaking again. "Are you fucking serious."

"Yes." Gabriel grinnes and holds another spoonful to Sams mouth. He watches him blush hard and shakily opening his mouth.

"That is embarrassing..." Sam murmurs after another spoonful, looking away with a scarlet face.

-~-

A soup bowl and 5 1/2 episodes later, they were cuddled up on the couch with their legs entangled. Sam couldn't believe at first that a kids show could be that great, but now he was snickering while Gabe sang loudly to 'Disco Girl'. It was fun, but Sam felt his eyes slowly close against his will. He fell to the side, with his head landing in Gabes lap. 

Gabriel jumped a little when he saw Sam falling over. He quickly checks if he's okay and sighs when the brunette was simply sleeping. He turns the volume down a bit and runs his fingers through Sams hair, a thing he wanted to do since the first five minutes they knew each other.

_'Shit his hair is so soft, how can this man be so perfect'_

_'Does he even have **one** weakness??'_


	3. Hush now, hug me instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy sick Sam more than I should...   
> Forgive me, people who don't want to see Sam suffer from the bad, bad cold.   
> But hey, at least he has Gabe caring for him!

Gabriel finished the episode and then turned the TV off, now paying Sams hair his full attention. He stroked it gently for a few minutes, before carefully waking him without to startle him.

Sam groaned and turned, facing Gabriels crotch. The man felt his face heat up and shook Sams shoulder. "I would have carried you to bed, but you're way too tall for that, princess."

The brunette opened his eyes and looked at him lazily, then slowly got up and let Gabe lead him to bed and put his blanket over him.

"I think you're getting a light fever, so I'm gonna stay in case something happens, okay?"

Sam hummed as a response and immediately fell asleep again. The musician closed the door and cleaned up the mess on the couch table, then crashed down on the couch and sighed happily. "Oh damn.... I forgot how comfy it is to sleep on a couch..."

The next morning, Gabriel woke up first and shuffled to Sams bedroom in only his underwear. He sat on the side of the bed and gently caressed Sams cheek until the brunette woke up.

"Mornin' princess, how do you feel?"

Sam sighed softly and leaned into Gabes touch. "Hnn.... worse..."

"Do you still want breakfast?"

Sam shook his head a little and pulled the blanket up higher, shaking. Gabriel stood up and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a cup of tea. "Here, it'll help." He said in sympathy. Sam sat up, with some help from Gabe, and took small sips.

"Thanks... I'm sorry I am forcing you to stay here, instead of going home just because I'm sick. Not usually something people do, ecspecially when they're dating for not even two weeks..."

"I don't mind. I love spending time with you, and the fact that you're sick only increases cuddle time!"

Sam blushed, but it barely visible through the fever he had. "Please, don't get sick 'cause of me..."

"Nah, I don't get sick that easy, so don't worry." Gabriel says with a smile and then lifts the blanket, crawling in the bed next to Sam and hugging him close. Sam hugs back and sighs in comfort. Gabriel runs a hand through the soft, long hair again, listening this time to Sams soft humming.

"Can I stay until tomorrow evening?"

"And spend the whole weekend with the sick boyfriend? Sure, if you're into that."

Gabriel chuckles. "I just don't want to miss the opportunity to cuddle with you for so long. I'll fix you up until monday and get sunday evening out of hair, so you don't miss work. Would be a bad impression at your second week working there, right?"

Sam silently nods and kisses Gabriel on the nose.

-~-

The whole day goes pretty much by like that, with Gabriel hugging Sam in bed all day and watching vines on his phone, only getting up for basic needs, like making lunch.

Sam sleeps most of the time or silently listens to Gabe laughing and telling him what vine was funny and why. Even though he's shaking and coughing, he feels like in heaven.

He would have never imagined that lying in bed with his lover could be that nice and comforting. All his relationships before were mostly all about sex and romantic fancy restaurants; always doing something or else it was awkward, but with him, just being together was all he needed, whatever they were doing or not doing.

He got pulled from his thoughts when Gabriel looked at him intensely.

"Hm?"

"I asked you something, sugar. Why isn't your brother taking care of you? You told me that you guys live together, or am I mistaken?"

"He's working. Dean's a captain in the army, mostly training the new guys there, though." Sam replies with a smile and lazily kisses him.

"Really? Wow, what a successful family. A captain and a lawyer, your parents must be proud!"

Sams eyes widen a little and he stares at Gabriel, before nodding and leaning against the other's shoulder. "I... I guess so..."

"Want to talk about it?" Gabe asks with caution, realizing he probably just hit a bad spot with that.

Sam shakes his head. "Not much to talk about... I never got to know my mom, she died when I was a baby and I think my dad hates me. I left him and his family business for college, Dean followed some time later, though Dad wanted me and Dean to take over. We don't talk to each other, but he still calls Dean sometimes... But please, Gabe, don't pity me now, it's fine."

"Wasn't going to." Gabriel says calmly and holds Sam tightly. "We have some things in common, actually. My parents divorced when I was two, and my mom left me alone with my dad. My dad was really awesome and caring, but disappeared when I was 17, from one day to another. Never heard anything of him again. No idea if he's even still alive, but honestly? I doubt it."

Sam hugs Gabe tightly back and showers him with little kisses. The shorter man giggles and tries to kiss him back.

In the evening, Gabriel and Sam shower and the brunette picks out some clothes for his boyfriend to wear, a simple shirt and sweatpants. They were significantly bigger and way too long for him, and Sam never saw anything so cute.

-~-

Sunday evening came sooner than they thought, and Sam was almost healthy again.

"See you, Gabe. You can come by anytime, and let me introduce you to my brother when he returns."

"Are you crazy? He's gonna kill me if I don't make a good impression!"

Sam laughs and lightly shoves at Gabriel. "As if. I guess he  _can_  be really protective, but he also knows that I can defend myself."

"Can you?" Gabriel asks with wonder in his eyes.

Sam quickly takes a step forward and Gabe sees him for a second at maximum before laying on the floor. He blinks, taking several moments to realize he had been thrown to the ground.

"Please tell me you have some of these moves in bed, too."

Sam laughs and helps the musican up. "When I'm fully recovered, I can show you how flexible I can be." He winks at Gabriel before giving him a goodbye kiss.

Gabe smiles into the kiss. "Can I take you out on friday for dinner?"

-~-

After a week of planning and bitching over what they want, Sam and Gabriel finally decide to go to an italian restaurant at friday evening. It was one of the most fancy and expensive restaurants in town, so Gabriel put on his best shirt with black jeans. He knew that he would be a little underdressed, but he had nothing better, not even a tie.

The musician arrived at 17:54, a few minutes earlier than they wanted to meet, so he waited outside until his date was supposed to arrive.

They had reserved the table for 6 p.m., and when Gabe didn't saw Sam then, he went inside and to the table, ordering a drink while waiting.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel had laid his head in his hands and looked at his empty glass. 

"Gabe! I'm so sorry! I wanted to be here half an hour ago, but traffic was just horrible..."

The shorter man quickly looked up at Sam, who looked like a kicked puppy. The brunette was absolutely gorgeous in his black suit with a sky blue tie. His hair was flawless as ever, if not even better and had Gabe blushing hard.

_'Seriously, what kind of products does he even use to get this hair? It's like straight out from a shampoo commercial!'_

"I-It's fine..."

Sam smiled apologetic and sat down. "You look hot in that."

"Have you seen yourself? I'm no match to you in my cheap clothes and body and-" Gabriel rambled until Sam leaned across the table and shut him up with a kiss.

"I'm not as perfect as you describe me. And you're way better than you see yourself. Now, what do we want to eat?"

Gabriel stared silently at Sam for a short while and wondered how he had earned this man. "I heard the pasta here is great."

In the end, they both ordered spaghetti, Gabriel bolognese and Sam carbonara. They talked about different food that they liked and which is the best.

"Hold on a minute." Gabriel said. "I'm gonna head for the restroom and then maybe we could go for a small walk?"

"Sure, sounds good." Sam answered and watched Gabriel go to the restrooms.

When Gabriel returned, he saw the bill on the table and two small drinks next to it.

"I ordered a small shot to go with the bill, hope you don't mind."

"Y-you... Did you just pay the fucking bill?!"

"Uhm... yes?" Sam asks confused, looking at the nearly of anger boiling Gabriel.

" _I_ wanted to pay, dammit... I was saving money for weeks to take you out!"

Sam blushes in a light pink and gulps down his drink, then stood up. Gabriel drank his too and took the brunette's hand in his. He walked outside, dragging Sam with him. In the parking lot, he stopped and turned around.

"That means I have to take you out another time, and it will be even better than tonight."

Sam chuckled at that and pulled Gabe into a kiss. "Oh no, what did I do to deserve such punishment?"

Gabriel grinned into the kiss and put his free hand on Sams waist. "You're too hot to be legal."


	4. Jealousy can do bad things to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! PLEASE READ: 
> 
> Next chapter will be a chapter filled with Sam and Gabriel having veeery much fun, if you know what I mean (explicit descriptions of sex). If you're here for the pure fluff or just not in the mood for it, feel free to skip chapter 5, it will have no story so don't worry, you wont miss anything important. 
> 
> For all the others, enjoy these little muffins going at it next time! ❤ ヽ(•‿• )ﾉ

"Ms. Rosen, I would like you to meet Mr. Winchester, he started to work here last week, when you were on vacation. Mister Winchester, this is Miss Rosen, our secretary. Hope you get along~!"

"Mother, please. Nobody here wants an old lady running around, acting all high and mighty."

Mrs. MacLeod turned away from Sam and the secretary to look at his son and actual boss, Fergus Roderick MacLeod, better known between the lawyers as 'Crowley', thanks to his nearly demonic behaviour towards cases.

"Don't you dare call me old, Fergus, I look very young for my age, thank you."

Sam let his boss argue with his mother and turned back to the secretary, who smiled happily at him.

"You can just call me Becky, Mr. Winchester. Can I ask you something?"

"Call me Sam, and... sure. What's up?"

"Are those muscles real under your suit? You have to workout, you look so firm..."

Sam shifts from one foot to another. "Uhm, yeah. I try to keep in shape, thanks." He says rushed and hurries into his office.

"Cute... I hope he's single!"

-~-

 _"Hey, wanna go for a drink tonight?_ ( ﾟヮﾟ)"

_**"I could use a drink, today's been busy as hell... Wanna meet at 5.30 in the parking lot and walk to the bar together?"** _

_"I'm so happy that you don't have to drive to work, I can straight go drinking with you! And don't worry! This time, my treat!_ (ᵔᴥᵔ) "

Sam smiles at his desk. It was still half an hour before end of work, but he already felt better. He finished everything at 5.21 p.m. and was about to head out. Right before the elevator closed, Becky jumped in and smiled. 

"Hey, want to celebrate your new job here? How about today, I know a good restaurant nearby."

Sam smiled back out of politeness. "Unfortunately, I already have plans today. Sorry."

They step out of the elevator and towards the parking lot, when suddenly Becky clings to his arm. "Come on, don't be like that! We could really have fun!"

Sam pushes her off when he sees Gabriel, and thanks his guardian angels that he wasn't facing him at that moment.

"Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow Becky." Sam says quickly and walks over to Gabriel. 

"Hey, did you wait long?"

Gabriel turned to look at him. "What? Oh, uhm, no. I've just got here. So, you ready?"

Sam nods and spares a glance behind his shoulder at Becky, who got in her car and waved at Sam before driving away. Then, he slowly took Gabriels hand and walked with him to the bar.

As they approached the bar, the brunette wondered why Gabriel was so oddly quiet. "Everything alright?"

The musician simply nodded and continued to walk. After a while, they were seated on barstools and after some drinks in silence, Gabriel finally spoke up.

"You're quite popular with the ladies at your work place, huh?"

Sam blinked and blushed a little. "Y-you saw me... and... Becky?" 

"Of course I did! I'm not that blind to not see you and _'Becky'_ acting all lovey-dovey couple-like!"

"Gabe, it's not wh-"

"Don't tell me that it wasn't what it looked like, because she was practically glued on you with heart shaped eyes! If you're dating her, at least have the damn guts to tell me and stop lying!"

"Gabriel... do you really think that I would...?" Sam asked in a quiet, hurt voice.

Gabriels face went red with anger. "I don't think so, I know so! Just look at yourself, dammit! You're sexy as hell, have a successful job and get an unbelievable paycheck! And now look at me: ugly and out of shape, a street musician with an unstable income! I mean seriously, even I wouldn't date me-"

Sam reached out with his hand, trying to put it comfortingly on Gabriels shoulder, but it got pushed away harshly.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A HOME! I AM FUCKING HOMELESS! So go and date that chick, be fucking happy!" Gabriel shouts and feels his cheeks getting wet with tears.

Something inside Sam snaps, and he punches Gabriel hard enough that he nearly fell off the stool.

"Who do you think I am?" Sam asks with tears in his eyes too. "Do you think I'm some douchebag who dates people only if they have money and look like a model? If so, then leave, because you weren't dating _me_. I fell in love with you because of your amazing personality! And why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner you don't have a place to stay?!"

Gabriel holds the cheek Sam punched and looks down. 

"I thought you would leave me if I told you. I thought about telling you on our first date, but I was afraid that you'd go..."

Sam sighs and pulls Gabe into a hug. "I love you, Gabriel. I know you don't think much of yourself and doubt that you deserve anything nice, but I want to change that if possible. You deserve everything. Now, pack up your things. You're staying at my place, got it?"

Gabriel nodded and hugged the brunette back. "So, who is this Becky...?"

"The weird secretary that crushes on me. I would turn her down immediately, but I'm almost afraid that she'll do something crazy, like ruining my image at work or trying to burn down my house."

Gabe let go and grinned at Sam. "If she's that crazy then we wait a little and then find her someone else. So no prob, bob!"

-~-

"Alright, that should do it for now, I think." Sam says as he drops Gabriels bags in his room.

"Sammybuns, you don't have to do this, y'know?" The musician says while sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, but I want to. You can unpack your stuff while I call Dean and tell him he just got another roomie, just so he doesn't get an heart attack when he comes back this weekend."

Gabriel hears Sam almost shout into the phone from the hallway and a few minutes later walking back to him. 

"He's not exactly happy to live with someone he never met before, but he wants to give it a try for me." The brunette says and kisses the tip of Gabes nose.

The musician giggles from the touch and wraps his hands around his lover, then pulled him down with him on the bed.

Sam rests his head against the others forehead. "About earlier... I can kind of understand why you were so angry and thought I was cheating, I mean... how often have we laid on this bed. but only cuddle?"

"Sammy, my munchkins, are you complaining that we didn't have sex yet? Because I am the only one who has the right to, since asking for it was pretty much how we met."

"I can do what I want, I'm Sam fucking Winchester." the brunette says and then begins to laugh together with Gabriel.

"But seriously, you're too hot to resist any longer."


	5. Last one gets to top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a pure nsfw chapter that some may skip, because they don't want to read it (or just dislike my way of writing naughty things), I uploaded it extra! :D
> 
> So, yay for 2 chapters on one day and originally, I wanted to make chapter 5 a small sex-scene, but I think it really escalated into a decent long chapter... yay for smut? 〆(・∀・")

"Glad to know that you can't stay away from me. But you have to for a second, or else I can't pin you against the bed and bang you." Gabriel says chuckling, filled with lust. 

"As if, I'm the top here, darling." Sam replies in a dark voice that makes Gabriel almost shudder.

"What? Scared 'cause you never bottomed before?"

"I... I'm not scared, but I wasn't a bottom yet, either..." Sam says embarrassed and looks away.

"Then let's make it a challenge! Whoever lasts longer in round 1, gets to top in round 2."

The brunette blushes in a dark red and covers his face with his hands. Gabriel uses the opportunity to grip his boyfriend and switch places with him, so he was laying on top of him. Then he tore Sams hands away and kisses him fiercly.

After a few seconds, Sam deepens the kiss and wraps his limbs around Gabriel, who begins to slowly grind his already half hard member against Sams. The brunette escapes a moan and he tries to hold it back with the back of his hand, but Gabe stops him.

"Don't even think about it. I want to hear everything."

Sams blush gets even darker at that statement and brings his hips up, meeting Gabriels. They both moan loudly and rub their clothed members together until they're panting heavily.

"G-Gabe... please. You... have to admit that... we're already close, and I d-don't wanna cream my pants..." Sam whispers the last part and tries to put his hands between them to take off his jeans and underwear.

Gabriel simply nods and lifts his hips a little. The lawyer quickly stripped from the waist down and then swiftly took off Gabes clothes too. After that, he pulled off his and Gabes shirt, leaving them completely naked.

"Fuck, Sam... you're so hot. Are you even human?" Gabriel blurts out and looks like he's about to drool onto Sam.

"You're not bad looking either." Sam replies and reaches down again to grip Gabriels member.

The musician leans into the touch and unintentionally thrusts into Sams hand. Growling, he puts one hand next to Sams for support and begins to slowly stroke him with his other.

The brunette breath hitches. "G-Gabriel!"

Gabriel moves with his thumb over Sams head and squeezes lightly, causing him to let out a loud moan.

"N-Not fair...!" Sam pants and strokes Gabriels member rather fast, using his precum as lubrication just like Gabe did.

"Fuck... Sam..."

The smaller man tightens his hold and moves his hand faster, leaning down to kiss his lover deeply, his own tongue dancing with his.

"G-Gabe-... w-wai-!" Sam moans into Gabriels mouth right before coming hard against their stomachs.

Gabe can't hold much longer either, coming as Sam squeezes him as he reached his orgasm. For a moment, they just look at each other, breathing heavily, before Gabriel flops down next to Sam and puts his arm around Sams shoulders.

"I won."

Sam blushes again and stays silent, reaching for tissues on his bedside table. He cleans the mess from their bodies and then turns to look at Gabriel.

"I could have easily last longer, it's your fault I couldn't control myself."

Now it was Gabriels turn to blush bright red. "I never came this easily before, to be honest too..."

-~-

They laid there for a few minutes, their fingers wandering along each others skin, until Sam rolls on top of Gabriel, grinning down at him.

"For you, I'll bottom, but I will still take the lead." he whispers into his lovers ear and kisses it softly

Suddenly, he sits up on his forearms, looking at Gabriel in panic. "I have no lube... I forgot to get some!"

Gabriel snorts and laughs into Sams shoulder. "You sure got talent to nearly ruin the mood. Don't worry, I have some in that bag over there, right pocket on the bottom."

"Why do you have lube in your bag?"

"In case my boyfriends forgets it."

"Don't you dare going to tease me about this!" Sam says embarrassed and gets up, fishes the lube from the bag and returns, sitting down on Gabes thighs.

"I can't promise that, princess." Gabriel replies smiling and snatches the lube from Sam, opening the small bottle and smearing it onto his fingers, watching how the brunettes face slowly darkened with color.

"Spread those legs for me, sammykins."

Gabe draws with his fingers a line down Sams stomach as Sam leans over him, elbows and legs spreading and holding him up on the sheets on either side. The musician carefully enters his lover with his index finger and opening him up, before adding a second, scissoring them until adding a third.

Sam tries not to loose his balance and moan too loud from Gabriels fingers.

"Gabriel... I think I'm ready... take them out..." he says quietly and waits for him to remove his fingers before sitting back up and slowly lowing himself on Gabriels hard member.

Sam bites his lip as Gabe stretches him inside. It was painful, but also a little pleasant.

"Don't rush and take your time, or else it hurts like hell." The musician says gently and uses his hands to massage Sams thighs.

The brunette nods and lowers himself slowly, then waits a minute to adjust when Gabriels member was fully inside. 

He puts his hands on Gabes shoulders and begins to lift his body and falls back down.

"S-shit, Sammykins, t-tell me when you m-move!" Gabriel moans.

Sam only chuckles a little in response and sets a slow rhythm until he finds an angle that hits his sweet spot perfectly. They both cant hold back any sounds and Gabriel pulls Sams head down for a messy kiss.

Gabe puts his hands from the thighs to the hips and urges his lover to move faster. The moans get louder and they synchronically move against each other.

"S-sam... close.." Gabriel pants and strokes Sams member with one hand. 

"Fuck, Gabe...."

Gabriel comes first, screaming Sams name and gripping his thighs again.

The feeling of Gabriels seed filling him pushes Sam off the edge too, causing him to come hard and spill on Gabriels entire stomach.

The stay like that for a few minutes, silently looking into each others eyes.

"That was... amazing." Gabriel says and gently lifts Sam off of him and turning on his side to face him.

"It not that bad to bottom, but next time, I'll top."

"You also promised me to show off your skills. Can't wait to test that out. Well, almost. You really drained me, holy shit."


	6. Shenanigans bring people together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lovely picture from surrenderdammit in the SPN Fanart Collection, Chapter 2: Revenge   
> Link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/374892/chapters/611462
> 
> Also, I just HAD to put a little bit of Attack on Titan in there, you will know when if you watched the first episodes ;)

The two of them fall asleep quickly, after taking a quick shower together, their limbs entangled.

The next morning, Gabriel wakes up slowly, only to find the bed cold next to him. He sits up on his elbows and looks around for his lover. Just like on command, Sam walks in that moment, carrying a tray with coffee and breakfast on top.

"Are you seriously bringing me breakfast to bed right now?" Gabriel asks with his mouth slightly open.

Sam sets the tray down on Gabe's lap and crawls back into bed next to him, then takes his coffee cup and smiles sheepishly. "Yeah... hope you like it."

The musician looks at Sam in awe before pulling him into a deep kiss. He starts to eat slowly together with him, the pair feeding each other most of the time.

"I have to leave for now. Take your time to make yourself feel at home. Well, I would advise to avoid my brothers room, but besides that, you can do what you want." Sam says after breakfast and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to get ready for work.

 _'I'd love to snoop around that room, but I fear that Sammys brother would kill me if he notices anything off... and I doubt that I can blame it on Sammy...'_   
Gabriel thought before getting dressed too.

-~-

A few days later, on friday, Sam and Gabriel had made it a routine to eat breakfast in bed and cuddling, taking turns who cooks.

"I have to work a little late today, so Dean will probably arrive before me. In the afternoon or early evening, depending on traffic." Sam says while drinking his coffee.

"Does he know that I will be here? Wouldn't want to risk getting mistaken for a burglar and being shot."

Sam huffs a quiet laugh. "Of course he does. I'll bring dinner and some drinks too, you want anything?"

"Something sweet for dessert, maybe?" Gabriel asks.

"Sure. I'll try to get some pie and ice cream."

-~-

Gabriel was sitting on the couch, reading a women magazine about 25 fast and stylish hairstyles when the door opened.

Dean, still wearing his uniform, set down his bag and went to the kitchen without even looking in Gabriels direction.

A moment later, he returned with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He sat down next to Gabe and took a long drink from his glass before speaking up.

"Hey, I'm Dean. Sammy already told me, like, everything. I tell you, he sounded like a excited school girl on the phone."

Gabriel chuckles a little and winks. "I'm Gabriel, known to have that effect on people."

Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Try anything stupid and you'll see the unpleasant side of my gun. Just to make that clear. Hurt my little brother and you're dead meat."

Gabe gulps and nods silently as Dean empties his glass and gets up.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, Sir'. I'm heading for the shower." he says with a smirk before leaving.

Gabriel pours himself a glass too and takes a sip.

_'HOLY MACARONI. I have no idea if I survive. Damn, I don't even know if my pants survive tonight or if I shit myself. Sammykins, save me!'_

A few minutes later, Dean returns in a bathrobe, with a shirt and boxershorts underneath. He flops back down on the couch and sighs.

"Gabe, Sam told me you like to pull little pranks on people?"

"Uhm, yeah...?" Gabriel answers and feels the fear crawling on his back.

Dean turns to him with a wide grin. "Wanna prank Sammy with me?"

Gabriel feels himself calm down a bit and grins back. "Sure, do you have something in mind?"

The older Winchester nods. "Happy you want to join, so listen, this is the plan..."

-~-

Around 8 p.m., Sam arrives. He puts the pizza he bought on the table together with some beer, and then the remaining drinks, pie and ice cream in the fridge.

Dean moves to sit on the armchair next to the couch table, so Sam could sit together with Gabriel.

"And? Did anything interesting happen in the barracks?" Sam asked as he took a slice.

"This morning was unbelievable. Before I left I wanted to say bye to Keith, so I waited until he finished his introducing routine with some newbies."

"Poor guys, having to meet him the first day." Sam says laughing.

"Thought so too. Anyways, he was busy with that one recruit, when he noticed a girl eating a steamed potato. I noticed when he dangerously slow started to walk towards her.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, especially after the first newbies already cried after Keith was done shouting at them. And Keith starts to scream at her who the fuck she is, and she salutes in return, still with the potato in hand, and says her name and where she's from."

Gabriel and Sam start to laugh, imagining the scene.

"It gets better. He asks her what she's holding, and she's like: "It's a steamed potato, I found it in the kitchen." Keith shoots a death glare at her. "Did you steal that? Why are you eating a potato right now?" And she answers, completely calm: "It's best to eat it warm." Keith doesn't understand the world anymore and asks again, "Why are you eating a potato?" And the girl stares back, confused. "Are you asking why people in general eat potatoes, Sir?""

Gabriel tears up in laughter, nearly falling off the couch.

"And then the girl, breaks the potato into two halfs and gives one Keith with a smile. Keith takes the half, thrown off for a moment before giving her hell. Right now, she either collapsed or is still running laps."

"That poor girl, maybe you can give her a potato when you have to train her, so she doesn't get hungry." Sam says chuckling.

"Everyone just calls her potato girl. Maybe it'll really replace her real name." Dean laughs. "For now, let's just enjoy a meal and some drinks."

-~-

"I-I thinnk... I haddanough..." Sam slurs when Dean encourages him to take another drink.

"You barely drank so far, come on. Or are you such a girl?" Dean teases.

" 'm not!" Sam shouts and sits straight up, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and drinking directly from it.

Gabriel laughs and then looks at Dean. "I think he really had enough, I don't want him throwing up in bed."

He takes the bottle away from Sam and stands up, trying to support him on his shoulder, then walks off into the bedroom.

Dean follows with a small bag, putting it next to the bed.

"Alright. In there is everything you'll need. And maybe you want to sleep on the couch. He really can't handle keeping alcohol inside him, so just in case..."

Gabriel nods and wishes Dean a good night before getting to work.

-~-

Thankfully, Sam made no mess during the night and Gabriel could safely sleep in the bed with his lover.

The next morning though, Gabriel wakes up from the sound of Sam emptying his stomach. He carefully opened his eyes to see Sam lying on the floor, but could appearantly grab the trash can in time to puke into it.

When he was done, he wipes his mouth with a tissue and glances over to Gabriel.  
"I could have made it to the toilet if it weren't for these." He says and looks down on his legs. Legs with long, red boots with high heels. His gaze wanders up his body, noticing that he was only wearing a short, black dress that was tied at his neck, leaving his entire back bare.

Gabriel tries to hold back his laughter and takes a little pity on him, pulling off the shoes.

"It was Deans idea to put you in drag while you were sleeping."

Sam groans at the sound of Gabriels loud voice and takes the trash can with him as he walks to the bathroom.


	7. Have you other thoughts aside sweets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 am when I wrote most of this with Thomas The Frank Engine on repeat... #sleep is for the weak ( ಠ益ಠ)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIDNijpn5Bg
> 
> Tomorrow I'll post the last chapter and maybe I will write a sequel with Destiel in this AU...   
> Depending on when I stop my meme addiction... haha, as if. It's depending on my ideas and inspiration entirely.

Gabriel walks into the kitchen where Dean was making coffee.

"I heard Sam falling and throwing up, do we have to clean the floor?" He asks with a hint of amusement.

"No, he could reach the trashcan. He's in the bathroom." Gabriel replies and sits down, taking a cup from Dean.

A few minutes later, Dean nearly chokes on his coffee when he sees his younger brother walking into the room still with the dress on.

He silently pours himself a cup of coffee and then turns to Dean.

"Three things. First, fuck you for even buying this shit. Second, fuck you again because I will continue to wear the dress, it's comfortable. Third, Gabriel, come with me."

Sam pulls on Gabes arm until the musician stood up and followed him to the bedroom. He made him sit down on the bed and sat beside him.

"You look cute in that dress, princess. And the view when you sit is great, from the front even more I'd think."

Sam throws a bitch face at him and puts both their cups down.

"You better think of a way to make that up, because so far that day is complete shit."

Gabriel smiles and kisses Sam sweetly on the forehead.

"Just lay down for a while. " He says gently and eases Sam onto the bed, before getting him a glass of water and some aspirin and then crawling into bed with him.

They stay like that for a few minutes, cuddled up in bed, with Sam fast asleep, until Dean quietly opens the door and whispers.

"You still alive?"

Gabriel smiles and nods. "Yeah, he's just a little grumpy. Any idea how I can make it up? I don't want him throwing bitch faces at me without end."

"No dude, he can keep that face for hours, even days. Good luck!" Dean chuckles softly and closes the door again.

Gabriel sighs and snuggles closer to Sam, thinking of a way to make his princess happy again.

-~-

Sam woke up a few hours later, still feeling like shit. He felt cold on one side and noticed that Gabriel wasn't in bed with him anymore. He's about to sit up when the door opened and Gabe stepped inside.

Sams bitch face grew even more sour. "Gabriel, what the fuck. Seriously."

Gabriel wore a dress similar to the one Sam was wearing and carrying a small tray with a rose, chocolates and two mugs of coffee, grinning wide.

"I want to make you feel better, so I thought about some chocolate to lighten the mood and I'll make some nice dinner tonight."

"And why are you wearing a dress? Where did you even get that?"

"Dean didn't know your size, so he bought one smaller and one bigger. Turned out that the smaller fits me, so we can chill in partner look. I can see why you haven't changed yet- It's very comfortable." The musician exclaims happily.

Sams face softens and he sits up properly, takes the tray and waits for his lover to sit down next to him. "Drink your coffee, Gabe."

"Still mad?"

"Of course not, I can't stay angry with you for longer than 10 minutes."

"That long?" Gabriel says laughing and kisses Sam on the cheek.

-~-

Two weeks later on saturday, when Dean already had to go back to work, Sam was doing his routine of jogging in the early morning. It was raining a little, but Sam didn't mind much. He ran down the streets near the mall where he first met Gabriel. The brunette remembered their first encounter and giggled a little so himself, how did he end up with someone like Gabriel. He was so lost in thought that he nearly didn't hear a small whimper.

Sam slowly came to a halt and looked around confused. He heard the whimper again and searched for the source. The lawyer looked around the corner of the street and saw a small cardboard box with the word 'FREE' written on it and a small german shepherd puppy inside.

"Who abandoned you poor thing in the rain? Come, I'll get you somewhere warm and dry." Sam said softly and crouched next to the puppy, holding out his hand.

The small dog whined a little in fear, but then sniffed at Sams hand and practically jumped into his arms. Sam opened his jacket a little to put the dog inside as protection from the rain and held onto him while walking back.

After a few minutes the puppy calmed down in Sams arms and let out happy noises from the warmth and comfort the tall man was providing. Sam carefully opened the door and looked if his boyfriend was awake. And he was, sitting on the couch with coffee and watching TV.

"Back so soon?"

"Uhm, yeah..." Sam said hesitantly. Would Gabriel even like the little guest or was he allergic? ...did he maybe hate animals?

Gabe looked at him and gasped loudly. He stood up quickly and took the puppy from Sam, cuddling it to his chest and petting the head.

_'Why did I even worry... It's Gabriel for gods sake.'_

Suddenly, Gabriel looked at him with a very serious expression. "Sam. Where did you steal him from?"

The brunette snorted. "I didn't. He was abandoned and alone in the rain, sitting in an old box with 'FREE' written on it."

Gabriels mouth fell open in shock. "Who would not want this cutie?! Let alone leave him in the rain!"

Sam blushed a little and pressed his forehead against Gabriels, looking deeply into his eyes. "Want to keep him? Please say yes."

"Are you kidding? He's already our precious little baby, as if I would let him go." The smaller man says smiling happily.

Sam blushed further and then drew back. "Any ideas for a name?"

Gabriel looked at the puppy for a minute and then nodded. "Caramello. He looks like a small chocolate caramel bar!"

"Do you have any other thoughts aside sweets?"

"Nope. 'Cause you're the sweetest of them all. And you said nothing against the name, so it's decided!"

Sam hid his face behind his hands and groaned, how could his boyfriend get away with such cheesy lines and even sound cute?!

"Love you, princess. So, what do you say, 'mello? Bath and then many fluffy towels?"

"God, I love you too..." Sam says defeated and follows Gabe and Caramello into the bathroom.

Gabriel giggles happily and gently bathes the puppy together with his lover and then they wrapped him in fluffy towels like a small burrito.

"We're terrible parents, having a child without any buying anything to prepare." Sam chuckles.

"We will buy all the toys and be the best damn parents of this ball of cuteness... Sam, I just noticed... he has your eyes!"

Sam laughs together with Gabriel and shoves him lightly.


	8. Ice Cream, really now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been made possible thanks to: *lots of alcohol*   
> Yay for drunk writing?  
> (Drinking is bad for you children, except if you're german, then start drowning in beer with 16! Cheers!)

Sam sat nervously on the couch, his right leg bobbing up and down. Gabriel looked at him curiously, Caramello napping in his arms. 

"Damn, what's got your panties in a twist, princess?"

"Gabriel, I fear for our son. Dean hates pets and I don't know if he'll even allow Caramello here. And yes, he has a word in this since he's paying the rent and I pay for food and stuff..."

"I will never give up my little baby boy!" Gabriel exclaimed shocked and sat down next to Sam. He handed carefully handed the dog over to him and then wrappped his arms around his giant of a boyfriend. 

Sam sighed and right in that moment the door opened. He froze in place and looked horrified at Dean who looked absolutely pissed, even without knowing of the additional family member yet.

"Hey Dean-o!" Gabe said and moved one hand down to squeeze one of Sam's.

"Gabe, not in the mood t- what the fuck is wrapped in that blanket in your arms, Sammy?" Dean said in a low tone and put his bags down.

Gabriel grinned. "We wanted to tell you personally. Sam and I are Daddys now!"

Deans eyes widened and he stood there in his uniform, not moving. After what seemed to be 2 minutes, he quietly spoke up. "...what"

Sam smiled softly at his lover and gave him the dog, who stood up and walked over to Dean. "Dean-o, meet Caramello!" Gabe said happily and showed Dean the little pup.

Dean blinked, again speechless. "Oh fuck no! We will not have a dog! Sam, we talked about this like hundred times. WE. WONT. KEEP. A. DOG."

Sam shot him a bitch face and Dean wanted to argue with him, but then looked at Gabriel who gave him the most brutal death glare and even him ran a shiver down the spine.

"We will keep Caramello." Gabriel said in a uncharacteristically dark, low voice. "Don't you dare say no when you haven't got to know the little one. I don't give a shit if you're in the military and can kick my ass, but I will not send him outside to freeze and starve, even if I get kicked out with him together."

Dean sighed heavily. "I wont kick you out because of a damn dog. Especially not this time of the year, it's getting pretty fucking cold. But my room is off limits, got it?"

Gabriel changed instantly back to normal and smiled contently. "Allllllrighty then!" he said, snipped and made a fart noise with his mouth.

Sam snapped back to reality as well and chuckled a little. "Jim Carrey? Really?"

"I'm surrounded by children..." Dean said before picking up his bags again and carrying them to his room and shutting the door.

-~-

 _"_ (ಥ_ಥ) _I miss you, darling! Don't waste your whole life in that officeeee!!! Come home already it's past your regular working hours... "_

_**"Don't make such a fuss about it, it's only been a few minutes so far... But I can't leave right now, I have to discuss something with a client. I'll drop by later, love you :-* "** _

_"DID YOU JUST USE AN EMOJI ( °Д°)?! Anyways, I still miss you, so hurry up (ಥ﹏ಥ) "_

**_"Alright"_ **

Sam smiled softly at his phone before walking back to his client. 

"Text from your wife?" The bar woman asked, smiling back.

"Close. Boyfriend. Anyways, back to the case. Of course we will help you, blackmail like this could become a big problem for you."

"That would really be a relief, there's just one little problem. I don't have much money right now, it would take a while to save up the amount..." The woman fidgeted a bit.

"Maybe I can talk to my boss about that, so don't worry and take your time."

"Oh my gosh thank you!" The woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "How could I ever repay you? Maybe you could invite some friends and drinks for free...?"

Sam smiled and looked on a small sign on the counter. "No, but thanks. On that sign it says that every first friday of the month there's an musician playing? Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it's really popular, we would do it more often but there aren't many musicians around who would play in a regular, boring bar like this..."

"Actually, I would know a really good street musician who's looking for a more stable job. How about he comes here and if you and the people like him you would make more money and could easily pay us, too."  
The bar woman nearly squealed and took Sams hands. "You're my savior! First the payment in installments and now my own bar musician!"

-~-

When Sam finally returned home that day, he was almost one hour too late.

"Sammy my darling!" Gabriel immediately screamed and threw himself at the brunette. Sam catched him easily and let his bag fall to the ground. 

"I have a surprise for you, that's why I'm so late. Will you forgive me?"

"A surprise?! If it's candy, yes!" Gabe laughed and kissed Sam lovingly.

"It's not. But through coincidence I got you a job!" Sam said grinning. Gabriel got off of him and stared at his lover unbelieving. 

"R-Really? Where?"

"In a bar, they need a musician and I thought I could ask them if you could show them what you've got."

"Samuel Winchester, you have no idea how much I love you." Gabriel said, tearing up and hugging Sam tightly.

-~-

_'Should I? No. Will he be mad? Maybe. Is it worth it? Hell yeah. Does he do it even more often? Definetely.'_

"Then it's decided." Sam said quietly and got off the couch. 

He was sitting on the couch, watching Game of Thrones when suddenly a strong craving for ice cream made it's appearance. There was only one tub of ice cream left in the freezer, and Gabe made it clear that he wanted to eat it together with him later while watching a movie, after dinner.

But dinner wasn't until late evening when Gabriel returned from his new work place, and Sam couldn't wait that long.

"Just a little bit..." Sam pulled out the ice cream and licked his lips. Oh god, Gabriel bought his favorite flavor. He put some in a small bowl and returned to the TV screen.

A little while and half the bowl later, Gabriel came home. He instantly pointed at Sam and gasped loudly. "Y-YOU!"

Sam blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't resist, sorry... But there's still a lot left, don't worry okay?"

"DAMMIT THIS WAS FOR LATER!" Gabriel screeched, waking Caramello from his napping. 

"What's your problem now? You eat our 'together' snacks all the time!" Sam huffed and put another few spoonful in his mouth, only to nearly choke a moment later. Something in his mouth wasn't ice cream. What the fuck. He spit it into his palm and turned to Gabriel without looking at it.

"Is this another fucking prank? I swear if this is something disgusting or a plastic insect-"

"I-It's not..." Gabriel said and sat down next to Sam.

Sam opened his palm and looked at... a ring.

Sam looked up at Gabe who was blushing furiously, then back down und up again a few times, not believing what was happening.

"I wanted to make it a really romantic night, with nice dinner, a movie, cuddling and then this ice cream where I would have asked you what I ask now: Samuel Winchester, I know we aren't dating for a long time now, but I really love you and I know for sure I want to spend my life with you. So... would you marry me?"

Sam sat there, silently gaping at his lover when he spoke. "I... Before I say my answer, where did you get this ring? I know you don't have that kind of money, and..."

Gabriel tried to let his gaze wander anywhere but on Sam. "I didn't steal it or made some shady deal if that's what you're thinking. I got this ring when I as little from my granny when she passed away, she said to propose only with that ring to the person you really want to spend your life with, that this ring is magic and will bind two lovers together forever."

"Th-That's s-so sw-swe-eet..." Sam sat there, on the verge of crying. "O-Of course I w-wanna marry you!" he said when the dam broke and he pulled Gabriel into a passionate kiss while crying. 

After a few minutes, they parted and Gabe took Sams hand to put the ring on him.

"One more question, though."

"What's up, princess?"

"Why like that? I mean, ice cream, really now?"

Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam into another kiss. "Why not? I think this is romantic!"

"And more original than in a glass of champagne." Sam exclaimed before laughing together with his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who didn't get the Jim Carrey joke :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUsNLd9jgio
> 
> Sooo.... thank you really much for reading, I'm grateful and happy af for every kudos and comment! <3
> 
> For everything else, there's masterca- uhm, my tumblr:  
> http://thorsten-is-in-the-hood.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
